


Can I ask you something ?

by Trafalgali



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Also i talk about shakespeare, Cute, Fluff, Go watch promare, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, M/M, They are dumb, movie date au, pardon my english, promare - Freeform, theatre is involved, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trafalgali/pseuds/Trafalgali
Summary: Nezumi and Shion go on a date. They are in love but too stupid to admit it. This is propaganda in favor of the movie Promare (seriously go see it)





	Can I ask you something ?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note, this is my first work in a while. It was very fun to write, and I'm happy to get back (slowly) at writting ! seeya later I hope !  
(also I hope my english isn't too bad, if not, sorry about that)

Who goes to the movies in the middle of the day ? He thought this was stupid, that he was stupid. He should have invited him at night, this would have been much more romantic. At day, a movie date isn’t a date, it's just a hang out with a friend, oh how stupid he was.

But, see, it wasn't his fault. He panicked, because of his damn smile, of his damn eyes and his everything. How pitiful and weak that was. 

He wasn’t supposed to be the one panicking, he never panicked with anyone else before. He was strong, independant and he definitely hated having a crush on Shion. 

But there he was. An hour and a half before the date, waiting in front of the cinema, anxiously fidgeting, and moving his hands, walking in circles. 

Gosh getting up on stage in front of a crowded theatre was so much easier than asking and going on a date with Shion. 

Nezumi sighed, and decided to sit at a café nearby, and ordered a cup of tea. He pulled out his emergency edition of _ Hamlet _that he always carried with him in case he needed to escape reality. 

Shakespeare was always his way out. Suddenly, reading Hamlet’s soliloquy about theatre, he started calming down. Breathing. Forgetting that he asked his crush on a date and that he was so freaking stressed about that even though they went to the movies so many times before, because Shion was such a nerd. 

Nevermind, not even Shakespeare’s best work could make him stop thinking about Shion. Shion’s smile, Shion’s eyes, Shion’s hair… Suddenly, he heard Shion’s voice over the characters he loved the most, reading his favorites lines with his voice, so soft, and his tone, just a little bit off, the tone of someone just discovering the text but someone with enough sensibility to get the emotion almost right.

So much for escaping uh. 

At least some time had passed, and his Shakespearean daydreaming about Shion lasted about an hour. And fortunately Shion, he had noticed, was always half an hour early at meetings. So it was time to get back to the cinema. He got there just before Shion. 

He saw him right away, with his noticeable (absolutely very incredibly handsome) white hair and, as usual, he tried to keep a straight (even though he was clearly very gay) face while his heart was missing many beats at his sight. 

“You’re even earlier than me !” Shion said with a bright warm smile.

“Miscalculated the time walking would take me”

He paused. This was a date. He had to be nicer, warmer, even though it was an excruciating pain to do that. He didn’t quite know how to act - funny for an actor right. By the years, he had been a very gifted player, showering his dates with romantic and dramatic (meaningless) gestures. He had been asked on dates countless times, and he asked people out about as much. But now that he was really interested, that it was Shion, he didn’t know what to do. 

“So… are we going ?” Shion asked, after a few seconds of an awkward silence.

Nezumi nodded and they got inside. They took their tickets, and Nezumi casually insisted to pay everything, even the sweet popcorn Shion desperately wanted even if this was an heresy to him. 

“Sweet is for weaks, how can you prefer that ?” 

“Look, you’re the salty one, I have more of a sweet tooth !”

They laughed and Nezumi felt some of his tension fade away. So it was still the same between them? Shion hadn’t seem weirded out by his proposal before, and now he seemed as sweet and kind and nice and (yes perfect, we get it) as usual. 

He had been so afraid of losing him, of scaring him away, or just messing up, just like he always did. Plus, Shion was always so weirdly flirty and completely oblivious at the same time. He was the kind of person who could take Nezumi’s hand, and gently stroke it with his thumb, while also calling him his best friend in the world. Or the person to say “I love you” But in a very -is it romantic or not ? way. 

“ So, Sweet Tooth, do you want to sit in the back or in the front ?”

“Front !!!” he answered excitedly and ran into the room looking both like a fairy and an excited child. 

As they sat, Shion started to monologue about the movie they were about to see. 

“So every critic I read about it was SO GOOD, I am so excited to see it, you know ? The trailer was so amazing and the animation style was EPIC”

  
And he talked and talked until the lights turned off to let the ads begin. When they first met, Nezumi thought it was annoying, how he could talk and talk and talk for hours about the same things, and he had been a bit rough with Shion about that. But with time, he started to notice that he only did that when he was really passionate about something, and that he couldn’t stop himself from talking. And one day, they were hanging out together in Nezumi’s living room, he just looked at him, talking, and he realised. He realised with horror, that he was in love. In love with his way of always talking, about everything that he was passionate about, in love with his non stopping rambling. In love with him. 

That had been a shock. 

And now, months later, they were finally on a date, an official date. Together at the movies. 

But something was feeling off. Or rather, not off enough. Things seemed way too normal. This looked like a very usual hang out. 

But there was something he didn’t know. Shion too, was absolutely, terribly anxious about this date. He hadn’t slept the night before, and he couldn’t eat his lunch, because his stomach was so blocked. Nezumi had asked HIM on a date ! It was so unexpected, but it felt so right at the same time, that he said yes without even thinking about it. 

But he had never considered that Nezumi would ever want to have anything romantic to do with him. And to be honest he had never considered it himself. Because Nezumi was so… far away, as cliché as it sounded. 

They had always been, since they met at school, very close. One day, Nezumi arrived, he was a new student, a “troubled” student, as the teachers said. Shion, who was always a model student, had been asked to take care of him, to show him around and help him to adjust, with the homework and the school. They were opposites, but they always got along. 

But even with all the years, Nezumi still seemed very closed off to him, unpredictable. Like he was hiding. Hiding from what ? He didn’t know. But, his proposal had made him rethink everything about their relationship, and he had spent the whole week overthinking, analysing every single interaction with him that he could remember. The, he started doubting, doubting that Nezumi would even seriously want to be romantically involved with him. It had to be a joke, right ? 

So yeah, he was : stressed. Anxious. Terrified. 

And for now, the date didn’t seem like a date. They talked, just as usual, and, and Shion didn’t notice anything new that could show that this encounter was more than their habitual meetings. 

So now, they were both in the dark, sweating anxiously, dumbly waiting for something (their love story) to happen. 

But enough talking about those two awkwards idiots, let’s focus on the movie. Promare. A masterpiece of animation, of comedy, of emotion, of characters, truly, one of the best animated movies of the century. And all of this without any exaggeration of any sort. 

But, unfortunately, neither of our two protagonists were in the right mood to pay attention to this incredible work of art. It seems like a blasphemy to be too overwhelmed by anxiety and emotions to focus on this movie, but well. Let’s not blame them. 

Nezumi noticed Shion was way too calm. There were humans in robots, awesome fighting sequences and music, and even he could notice how good this movie was just with the first fifteen minutes. But Shion should be jumping on his seat, expressing way more emotions than he was right now. 

Nezumi looked at him instead of the screen (heresy) and saw his face. He seemed so crisped. 

But then, Nezumi saw it. His hand, on the armchair, and suddenly, he could not think of anything else. He had to take it. It was now or never. But what if ? What if Shion had just put his hand there without wanting to engage contact ? After all, Shion was always the one taking Nezumi’s hand, without warning, whenever he wanted to. So maybe right now he didn’t want to ? Or did he want him to, for once, make a move ? 

Relationships were way too complicated for him. He was not good at overthinking, and it was starting to annoy him. He was a bit too stupid for this shit. So in an access of bold anger (anger at himself), he took his hand, so suddenly that Shion jumped. 

But he smiled too. And his whole body relaxed. Feeling Nezumi’s skin was always calming. And the fact that he reached out was very pleasing. So maybe this was a real date after all. He gently pressed his hand, and was glad that he pressed back. 

Now, they could finally, FINALLY both focus on the movie, and actually enjoy. Shion, of course enjoyed the film itself, while Nezumi enjoyed Shion’s reactions to it. 

The thing about Promare, is that there are a lot of climatic scenes. So Shion was losing it, about every six minutes (because trust me, it’s worth losing it. Go watch it. Please.) and he offered Nezumi every emotion on his face. From tears, to laugh, to excitement, to astonishment, to surprise… and it was so cute. Too cute for Nezumi to handle. And everytime shion had a strong reaction, he squeezed his hand, and everytime, it felt like he squeezed his heart. 

Eventually (and unfortunately) the end credits showed up on screen, and the lights turned on in the room. Shion had tears of emotion in his eyes, and his heart was beating fast. He was so happy about the movie that he had almost forgotten that he was on a date with his best friend -and crush. Almost. 

They got up, and realised their hands were still together, and they both blushed, but none of them wanted to let go. So they went out, holding hands, but carefully looking everywhere else but each other. And for once, Shion wasn’t rambling about the movie (even if there was so many things to ramble about).

“So, what do we do now ?”

“I want to take you somewhere.” Nezumi replied, in an access of bold bravery. 

So Nezumi led him to a strange building, most likely abandoned and in ruins. He seemed so determined that Shion didn’t even dare to ask anything. But he was definitely intrigued. The door was closed but surprisingly, Nezumi pulled a big golden key out of his pocket, and said with a smile. 

“ Cinema is your area. Now let me show you mine.” 

He opened the door, took his hand, because he still felt bold. He hadn’t planned to take him there, to his place, his favorite place, but when Shion asked him what they were going to do now, he was caught in the moment. He didn’t wanted this to be the end of their date, because he was so afraid it could be their last. He wanted this date to be special.

They went in, arrived in a hall, with two huge stairs by each side. They climbed one of them, and got into another room. Shion couldn’t help but gasp. He was in awe with what he saw. A huge stage with a red curtain standed before them, surrounded by many seats, all red. It was a beautiful old theatre. The fact that it was in ruins took nothing out of the beauty of the scene. It was just like a movie. 

“So, I bought this place. I intend to fix it up, and turn it back into a theatre. I want people to go here, and watch plays. I want to play here.” Nezumi said. “Well, of course I’ll have a lot of work, things to clean, to fix, a lot of rats and mice to move away, but I think I can make it.”

“Nezumi, this is a wonderful idea ! This place is so big !” 

Shion ran on the stage, opened his arms, and before Nezumi could warn him it could be unsafe, he shouted.

“Ladies, gentlemen, and people in between, please give a warm welcome to the greatest actor of all times, Nezumi !” 

He smiled, and looked at Nezumi.

“C’mon, don’t you want to salute them ? Come and meet your fans !” 

Nezumi smiled softly, and came nearby him. But instead of looking at the imaginary crowd, he looked at shion intensely.

“There is only one person I want to salute.”

Shion blushed, and looked away. But Nezumi didn’t let him, he put his hand on his cheek, and softly made him look at him. He had seen that in romantic movies, and at the time he didn’t understand, but now he did. It was now or never. 

“Can I ask you something ?” Nezumi asked. 

“Yes ?...”

“Why did you agree to go on a date with me ?”

Shion blushed even more, and planted his eyes into Nezumi’s. After a few seconds, he answered. 

“Because I wanted to. Why did you ask me out ?” 

“Because I wanted to.” Nezumi said, with a soft smile. 

He then stroke his hair. “Can I ask you something else ?” Shion nodded. “What would you answer, if I asked to kiss you, right now ?” 

“Yes.”

He didn’t even think about answering anything else. Screw the doubts, screw everything, his answer fused like a shooting star. Shion was overwhelmed, and he had always been very spontaneous. 

“Can I kiss you ?” 

“Yes.” 

The answer fused again, and then, on this empty stage, in front of these empty seats, in an epic and dramatic moment, Nezumi approchead his head closer, slowly, closer and closer, until his lips met Shion’s. 

Then, a million of spectator burst into applause. 

  



End file.
